She Made Me Learn All the Words to Girlfriend
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: This girl, she’s the only reason I survive school, the only reason I learned how to skateboard, and the only reason I know all the words to Girlfriend. And I know that I am completely, madly, hopelessly, head over heels in love with this girl. OneShot LxO


Another Loliver, because the writers are too slow to actually write it into the show. Oh well, here we go.

xXACCEBXx

* * *

I was walking home in the rain as usual. A dim, dark, dismal day that was definitely not going to get better.

Why you ask?

Well because Oliver has a date. That's why.

Why should I be concerned about this you ask?

Well the fact I'm in love with him just might have something to do with it.

How long has this been going, you ask? You seem to be asking a lot of questions today.

This has been going on since 8th grade. Since Oliver's weird Hannah Montana fetish was over and done with. When he started liking girls that he actually had a chance with. Well, girls that weren't me.

After school, I went to his locker so he could drive me home. Except, he couldn't drive me home because he was taking Samantha Baker to a movie. He could have told me this earlier, but it had obviously slipped his mind.

So as usual, gf took precedence over bf. Welcome to my world.

I hate her. Well actually, she seemed nice enough until Oliver asked her out. Then she was the devil reincarnated.

I'm not jealous. Do I seem jealous? Well, I'm not!

Yeah, I didn't even believe myself there.

Well anyway, here I was, with my headphones in my ears and my hood up, listening to the new Jonas Brothers song "Just Friends", wishing that's how things really worked. Best friends do fall in love and get married.

But they don't.

Sorry to destroy everyone's hopeful dreams that one day she'll find Prince Charming and he'll actually like her back, but that's not how the real world works.

Shocker there!

I could feel the water squishing in my shoes. Not that I was wearing flip flops or anything. I was wearing Vans that were soaked through.

I would have brought my skateboard had I not depended on the fact that my best friend would give me a ride home.

I finally got to my driveway and opened the garage door, to lazy to get the key out of my backpack. I threw my backpack inside the doorway and ran upstairs.

I changed into a pair of cheerleader shorts and a t-shirt that I hadn't worn in years. It had an iron on of Hannah Montana, with #1 fan written all over it in orange puffy paint. I don't remember why I used orange, but it looked really creepy. I took my hair out of its ponytail so it would dry normally.

I lay down on my bed and picked up a book on my nightstand. It turned out that it was Twilight, which I have read exactly nine times. The binding was bent really badly and all the pages were dog-eared. I opened it to my favorite part, when Edward admits he's fallen in love with a human.

Now why can't real life be like that I ask? Well not with the vampires and werewolves, but why can't true love really happen.

I found it ironic when Oliver showed up at that concert dressed as a vampire…but that's beside the point.

I mean, if a vampire can fall in love with a human, why can't Oliver fall in love with me? Because Oliver is an idiot, that's why.

I could hear my cell phone ringing from across the room, still in my jeans pocket where I had left it, but I refused to answer it because it had to be him.

Miley was sick. Who else could it be?

It stopped ringing and I decided it was for the best. He was probably just calling to tell me how friggen' sweet his date was going and how good a kisser Samantha was, but I really didn't want to hear it.

I could hear the phone ringing downstairs now. I knew nobody would answer it; my whole family was at my brother Brad's football game. Gotta love American Friday nights! The Hawks were 3-0, so I really didn't see the point in going.

I let the machine pick it up. I wasn't about to pretend I cared about Oliver's love life if I wasn't in it.

I looked at my laptop to see instant messenger popping up. He never gave up did he?

I put my headphones back and lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I was half asleep when I felt a weight at the foot of my bed. Thinking it was my cat, Twizzlers, I kicked it.

But instead of the normal "Meow, thump" I usually heard, there was a distinct "Ow!" from the floor. I went to the foot of my bed and looked down to see Oliver holding his back on my floor.

"Breaking and entering, are we?" I said, still miffed that he was sitting in my room, and I couldn't avoid a conversation that I didn't want to have.

"You left the garage door open, so technically it was just entering", he said, getting up and sitting on my bed, still holding his back. "Do you always kick guests off your bed?"

"No, but you're not a guest. You're a douche."

"A douche?"

"Yes, a douche. What happened, did your date not like the movie and take it out on you?" I said, wishfully hoping it had happened.

"Nah", he said and my heart dropped. "We didn't even make it there. Which you would know if you answered your messages like a normal human being." He finished his statement with mock anger.

I looked him and tried not to smile. "Why not?"

"I made a name slip up. She didn't take it too well."

"Why, what'd you call her? It couldn't be that bad."

"Well when I asked her out, she asked me if I liked this one girl and I told her I didn't. Well, I called her that girl's name."

The smile disappeared off my face as I realized Oliver was about to tell me about how awesome some girl was and how he was so in love with her.

"Who was it? Bestow me with the honor!" I said, trying not to sound spiteful.

"I can't tell you"

Wow, that was the last answer I was expecting. He told me everything, even if I didn't want to hear it.

"I thought you told me everything?"

"Everything except this", he answered as if this was any less cryptic. His voice sounded like he wanted me to trust him, but how could I?

"Come on Oliver! What'd you call her? Why won't you tell me?" I said, yelling at him.

"I can't tell you! I just…can't…" he could meet my eyes and he was twisting his hands.

"It was Miley wasn't it? That's why you won't tell me! You called her Miley! You like Miley! Another guy in love with Miley! Surprise, Surprise!" I said, ranting. Miley has everything. Why not Oliver too?

I felt his hand cover my mouth, my muffled cries ended it frustration. He took his hand off my mouth and put it on my knee. It burned under his touch and it took everything I had to concentrate on what he was saying.

"It's not Miley"

"Then why won't you tell me?"

He looked up at me, obviously trying to figure out something.

"Can't you trust me?" he asked, begging me not to make him answer.

"I could ask the same thing" I said, and I saw as he made his decision.

"Fine", he said, grinning. "Well, this girl, I've known her for a while. I've been in love with her for a couple of years, but I don't think she knows I am. All I know is that, this girl, she's the only reason I survive school, the only reason I learned how to skateboard, and the only reason I know all the words to "Girlfriend". And I know that I am completely, madly, hopelessly, head over heels in love with this girl, and I think I'm gonna have to tell her."

Hold the phone. Did he really just say that? I must be dreaming.

Because I'm the one who taught him how to skateboard, and I made him learn all the words to "Girlfriend" (ironic, isn't it?). He couldn't mean…

"Me?" the words barely coming out in a whisper.

He nodded as I felt his hand make its way from my knee, up my thigh to my waist. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned toward me until our lips met. I slowly slipped my arms around his neck as his tongue massaged my lower lip.

I smiled against his lips.

"Maybe true love does exist", I whispered.

"It does" he whispered back as he started to kiss me again.


End file.
